


Dystopia: The Tree of Language

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: One-shots based on the ABSOLUTE BOPS served in Dreamcatcher's latest album. YALL BETTER BE VOTING TO GET THEM THEIR FIRST WIN!!!
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Scream

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: bullying, implied suicidal thoughts)

The school bell rings indicating the end of yet another tiring day. Gahyeon sighs as she walks out to the back of the school quickly, hoping to grab her bike before-

'LEE GAHYEON! YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE, WERE YOU?' A loud voice booms and echoes through the bike shed. She clasps her backpack tightly and casts her gaze downward. Loud footsteps come closer while more insecure ones shuffle away from the scene. 'I'm talking to you, Freak.' Closing her eyes tightly, Gahyeon tries her best to ignore them. It doesn't take long before the bullies have enough of her silence. One of them steps forward and grabs her by the shirt, forcing her to look up. 

'Show some respect, will you?!' Gahyeon tears up at the sheer agression with which the words are spit in her face. Trembling, she tries to pull back. 'I'm just trying to get home.' Laughing, the bully pushes her back, while another holds out their foot, effectively causing Gahyeon to lose her balance and fall. 'Home? That's what you call that freak house of yours?' 

**_My eyes are covered_ **

Bracing herself on the floor, Gahyeon anticipates the kick of dirt towards her face. _They'll stop soon. Just ignore them._ 'Figures that the daughter of 2 useless lesbians wouldn't know any manners.' Gahyeon clenches her fists. She hates when they talk about her parents that way.

**_Colored with blood_ **

'Hey dude, we gotta go if we wanna make it to the arcade on time.' Chuckling, the leader kicks at Gahyeon one last time before turning away. Gahyeon's vision blurs with tears as she tries to wipe the dirt off of herself. A hand comes into vision, helping her up and dusting off her back. Sniffling, she mutters a thanks at the kind passerby and quickly grabs her bike to get home.

Yubin sighs as she watches the girl wobble off on her bike. 'You're welcome.' Her gaze hardens for a moment before grabbing her own bike and heading home.

_**Tell me why** _

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Gahyeon enters her home. She hopes her parents aren't home yet so she can get out of her dirty uniform before they see. As she slowly and quietly steps towards the staircase, she hears the familiar tap of her mother's bare feet on their hardwood floor. 

'Hey, sweetie! How was sch-' Not able to finish her sentence, Bora notices Gahyeon's uniform first, and then the tears in her daughter's eyes. Rushing forward, she pulls Gahyeon into a tight hug. She rubs soothing circles on her back as the teen sobs into her mothers shoulder. 'Who did this, baby?' Gahyeon shakes her head. 

Siyeon heard Bora greeting their daughter and wonders why they lingered in the hallway. Walking over, she frowns as they embrace each other. Siyeon makes eye contact with her wife. 'What happened?' Bora sighs, tears in her eyes, as Gahyeon turns to her mom showing the state of her uniform. 'Again?' Gahyeon nods and allows her taller mom to pull her into a tight embrace. Bora runs a shaky hand through her hair. 'I've had enough of this! We're telling the principal, Gahyeon.' Immediately, Gahyeon stiffens and faces her mother. 'No! Please, mom... They'll only do worse...' 

Bora grunts in frustration. It breaks her to see her daughter like this. 'We can't just watch as you keep getting hurt by these imbeciles!' Siyeon pets Gahyeon on the head and smiles at her kindly. 'Go get cleaned up and rest, okay? We'll call you when dinner is ready.' Gahyeon nods and kisses both her mothers on the cheek apologetically.

Once their daughter is upstairs, Siyeon once again makes eye contact with her small wife. 'It's just not fair...' Siyeon nods at her wife and opens her arms. Tears spilling down her cheeks, Bora runs into her arms and sobs softly against her chest. 'I know, baby. But our Gahyeonie is a strong one. She may be right that the bullies will only do worse if they find out she tells us and that we notify the principal. After all, it's because of us that they target her.' Bora wipes away her tears and clenches her fists into Siyeon's sweater. 'We could move? Change schools again? I just feel so useless and powerless like this, Siyeon! They're hurting our baby!' Bora was always the more emotional one, ready to fight anyone that hurts her loved ones. It's what attracted Siyeon to her in the first place. 

Placing a soft kiss to her wife's forehead and hugging her close again, she sighs. 'All we can do for now is support her. We don't want to make things worse and it's her last year. If she wants to finish it at this school and feels she can take it, who are we to stop her?' Bora nods, knowing better than to go against her daughter. She gets her stubbornness from Bora after all. 

Gahyeon cries as she overhears her parents. She wishes they never found out. She wishes they didn't have to hurt because of her.

_**I don’t lie** _

* * *

The next morning, Gahyeon decides to hang out at the park near her school. If she waits until class almost starts, she can rush in and avoid being harassed in the morning at least, she hopes. Sitting on a bench near the edge of the park, she looks at some pictures of her family on her phone. They try to go on trips together as often as possible. Gahyeon smiles as she scrolls through the pictures from their last trip.

_**A cold wind blows  
I feel the eyes on me** _

'You look pretty when you smile.' Gahyeon quickly locks her phone and tenses up at the sudden voice appearing out of nowhere. Turning, she registers it's a compliment and blushes. 'T-thanks.' She's not used to people being nice to her. Except for that one stranger yesterday that helped her up. The seat next to her is taken by a cool-looking girl, slightly taller than her with shorter hair. She turns and lifts an eyebrow at Gahyeon to which the latter blushes more. She looks down at her lap, fiddling with her phone. She recognises the face of Yubin, the quiet kid in her class. She gets high grades and keeps to herself. Gahyeon doesn't know much about her, as she only started at this school recently to finish her high school after the bullying became too much at her previous school. And she doesn't really have any friends to ask. All she knows is that she sits at the back of the class, near the window. Now that she thinks of it, she's never seen anyone really interact with Yubin. It actually kind of seems like people avoid her, now that she thinks about it.

What kind of business would a girl like her have with me?, Gahyeon thinks. She doesn't feel like she's worth anyone's time. Yubin either doesn't listen to the others talking about her parents or she doesn't care? Gahyeon shakes her head. Of course, she cares. Everyone seems to have an opinion ready about her.

**_All pain flowing through my veins_ **

As Gahyeon continues her inner monologue about Yubin's motives, the girl in question takes a deep breath and turns her head slightly. Looking at the younger girl, she smiles slightly. Even with the frown on her face, Dami still sees the beauty and purity of the girl next to her. She wishes others would stop sharing their unwanted opinions and throw painful words into the world. She's had enough experience with that in the past. When she noticed they decided to target Gahyeon, she kept an eye out. She hoped it was just a way for them to test the new kid, but it's been going on for much too long. The more she looked at the girl, the more she began to see the girl. She saw Gahyeon as a strong but broken girl, looking for a way out of a shitty situation. She's smart, her grades almost overtaking Yubin's own, and ever so kind despite the shit that people put her through. Yubin has seen her help an old lady with her groceries or show the way to some kids on multiple occasions. It warmed her heart to see that Gahyeon wasn't entirely lost yet.

**_My tied up hands are getting numb  
Everyone throws stones at me  
But I can’t escape_ **

Gahyeon sighs, turning on her phone to check the time and noticing she should get going. Yubin is still seated next to her. Just as she makes a move to get up and grab her bag, Yubin gets up and holds out a hand for her. 'We should get going if we don't want to be late for class.' To say that Gahyeon is shocked is a severe understatement. Her big doe eyes look up at Yubin in confusion. Yubin smiles charmingly and leans her hand forward more, using her other arm to sling her backpack onto her back and carry Gahyeon's backpack. 'Come on.' Gahyeon hesitantly lays her hand in Yubin's and allows the taller girl to help her up. She expects her to let go and run off with her backpack or something. Find more blackmail for the bullies maybe. 

But Yubin does none of that. She gently holds Gahyeon's hand and tugs at it, guiding her to walk alongside her to school. Once they get onto school grounds, Gahyeon drops her gaze to the floor. She can feel everyone's heads turning to face them. Whispers flow through the hallways and classroom as they move towards their class. _Why is she with Yubin? Are they holding hands? Wow, to be expected from a kid with lesbian parents._

Yubin keeps her stoic exterior up but inwardly sighs at the harmful words being said about the girl currently clinging to her arm in fear. Hoping to show support, Yubin rubs her thumb along the back of Gahyeon's and squeezes it. Gahyeon squeezes back and walks closer to Yubin, still staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

_**This isn’t fun at all  
Who is this for?  
Someone please tell me  
On this burning path of fire, now** _

Arriving in class, Yubin escorts her to her seat and pulls out her chair for her. As Gahyeon settles down, she places her backpack next to her. Gahyeon grabs her books and sets them on her desk shakily. Their classmates stare in confusion as Yubin stays next to Gahyeon's desk, eyeing them all coldly. The biggest bully of them all walks in, prepared to go bother Gahyeon but halts when he sees Yubin next to her. She stares him down, her gaze piercing. He chuckles nervously. 

Gahyeon shakes visibly as she notices his entrance. 

**_Please I don’t want to scream_ **

Yubin places a gentle hand on Gahyeon's shoulder and stands straight, staring the bully in the eye and daring him to try anything.

'Didn't know Yubin swung that way, heh.' 

_**Devil eyes come, eyes open, eyes open** _

Gahyeon bites her lip. Now Yubin will get targeted too for trying to stick up for her. This is the last thing she wanted. This is why she doesn't want her mothers to interfere either.

_**Please I don’t want to scream** _

Yubin laughs deeply. 'Because it's none of your concern.' Gahyeon stiffens. Did Yubin really talk back? Shocked, the bully drops his backpack. 'What?' 

Gahyeon looks up finally, seeing Yubin smirk at the bully. She's not scared?

**_Scream scream scream scream_ **

Warning bells go off in Gahyeon's head. This girl approached her out of nowhere, is suddenly protecting her and doesn't seem even the slightest bit bothered by the bullies? She's dangerous but in a good way. 

**_Spreading in the darkness, scream_ **

Before the bully or Yubin can say more, the teacher walks in and asks everyone to take their seat. Yubin looks down and smiles briefly at Gahyeon before returning to her seat and reverting back to her stoic self. Gahyeon blinks and holds a hand to her chest. _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

Yubin has been laying against a tree with Gahyeon next to her for a while now. Once it was time for lunch, Gahyeon's hand was grasped by Yubin before she even had a chance to come up with the safest place to hide during break. Yubin had dragged her along to an opening in the back of the school grounds, leading to the park they were in that morning. They'd eaten their lunch in silence and Yubin opted on taking a rest after cleaning her stuff up. 

Gahyeon keeps looking at her, trying to figure out why she decided to help her suddenly. Yubin opens one eye and smiles as it causes Gahyeon to cast her eyes downwards immediately. She crosses her arms and sits up, facing the younger girl. 

'Alright, it's going to keep bothering you, what is it you want to ask?' Gahyeon picks at the grass underneath her feet. _Was I that obvious?_ Patiently, Yubin waits for the girl to speak. Gahyeon takes a shaky breath and slightly looks towards the girl. 'Why are you helping me?' Yubin nods. She supposes she should've explained this morning already but honestly she was nervous that the girl wouldn't accept her help.

'I've been in a similar position before.' 

_**Tricks behind the mask, ridiculous freaks** _

'I don't understand...' Gahyeon frowns cutely at Yubin, to which the elder smooths the wrinkles out with her thumb. 'Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles.' Blushing, Gahyeon looks back down to her hands and picks at the grass more. 'I used to be bullied too, believe it or not. Before you came to our school, I snapped and pushes a bully, he fell down some stairs and broke some things. He deserved it but nonetheless, it was unnecessary violence. I was of course expelled for a while. I came back halfway through last year, a year behind so the kids that knew me had already graduated. That's why most people leave me alone. I stay clear and focus on my studies, and they all knew that I was expelled, but they're not sure what for. Guess it scares them off.' Yubin shrugs and plays with her nails. 

**_The growing hatred gives birth to random targets_ **

Gahyeon gasps, looking at Yubin with wide eyes. She never would've thought of something like that being the reason she's so secluded always. 'I'm sorry to hear that, Yubin.' Yubin smiles at her and ruffles Gahyeon's hair affectionately. 'See, that's why I decided to help. I'd hate to see you snap like I did. You're a good kid.' Gahyeon tears up, happy to hear it from somebody other than her parents. Overwhelmed, she throws herself at Yubin in a hug, letting her frustrations out in tears. 'It's okay, I've got you.' 

Yubin holds her gently and lets her get it all off her chest.

**_I swallow up the burning thirst but hypocrisy says it’s my fault  
The end is sitting at the edge of a cliff_ **

Yubin sighs, glad she decided to help Gahyeon. Who knows where the girl would've ended up. She already seemed so scared and on edge all the time. Gently, Yubin caresses Gahyeon's hair and hums softly to calm her. It doesn't take long for Gahyeon to fall into a dreamless sleep. Yubin hears the schoolbell but decides Gahyeon needs the sleep more right now.

_**It’ll be a choice that only remains regret** _

* * *

Bora frowns at her phone. The school just called her to say Gahyeon didn't come back to school after lunchbreak. _That doesn't sound like my Gahyeonnie._ Taking a deep breath, she tries to settle herself. She just hopes those bullies didn't do something to her baby girl.

Picking up her phone again, she calls her wife as Siyeon's supposed to be working from home today.

 _'Hey babe, what's up?'_ Siyeon's voice never fails to calm Bora down. Sitting down at her desk, she sighs.

'Has Gahyeon come home?' Siyeon looks around in confusion until her eyes settle on the clock in their home office. 

_'School isn't supposed to be out for another 3 hours, babe?'_ Bora feels tears prickle at the back of her eyes.

'Her school just called me, she didn't come back after lunch. Oh god, Siyeon... What if those bullies did something to her?! What if she-' Bora's panic is shut down instantly by Siyeon.

' _Bora, don't you dare finish that thought. You know our girl just as well as I do and know that's nothing something she'd do. Did you try calling her cellphone yet?'_

_**Words that cut like a sharp sword  
Dig deep into the scars  
But the breath won’t stop** _

Bora shakes her head and sniffles, grabbing a tissue from her desk. 'Not yet, I thought I'd call you first.' Siyeon nods on her end and walks downstairs to put on her coat and shoes.

 _'I'll try to call her and drive around the neighbourhood and school area. She can't have gone far. I'll let you know when I find her. Call me if the school has more news, okay?'_ Bora nods, taking a shaky breath. She's always relieved to know Siyeon stays calm in any situation. She's her anker.

'I will. Thank you, Siyeon. I love you.' Siyeon blows a kiss through the phone. _'I love you too, my bluebird. I'll get our baby back home.'_

**_I can’t figure any of it out  
Who is this for?_ **

Siyeon gets into her car and calls her daughter through the car's bluetooth connection. After a few rings, it picks up but not with her daughter's voice.

* * *

Yubin frowns as she sees Gahyeon's phone buzz in the grass next to her feet. Looking at the caller ID, she sees it's her mother. _Dammit._ Dami forgot that they'd call her parents if she skips class. It's nothing Yubin had to worry about as she lives alone, but she forgot to take Gahyeon's situation into account, only thinking about how peacefully the girl seemed to sleep against her.

Carefully, she decides to reach for the phone, hoping to calm the mother on the other end.

'Hello?' Yubin tries to keep her voice down to not wake Gahyeon up.

 _'Hello? Who is this? Where is my daughter, Gahyeon?'_ Siyeon's voice is serious, sending shivers down Yubin's spine. She definitely has at least one very protective parent.

'Hi, I- I'm Yubin, one of Gahyeon's classmates.' Siyeon frowns as Gahyeon didn't mention her having a friend at all and never speaks about her classmates. Hearing the nerves in the girl's voice, she tries to speak more gently.

' _Hi, Yubin. My name is Lee Siyeon, Gahyeon's mother. Is she with you?'_ Yubin bites her lip and looks down at the girl sleeping against her chest.

'Yes, she is, Miss Lee.' Siyeon chuckles at the sudden politeness. _'Could I speak with her?'_

_**Someone please tell me  
In this rising smoke, now** _

'That'll be a bit tough right now, Miss.' Siyeon sighs. _'Where is my daughter, Yubin.'_

Gulping, Yubin finds herself sitting up straighter. 'You see, we were having lunch and she kind of fell asleep... She looked really tired so I thought I'd let her sleep...' Siyeon smiles in relief. _She's okay._

 _'Where are you right now? I'll come pick her up.'_ Yoobin explains their wherabouts and Siyeon wastes no time in driving over.

_**Please I don’t want to scream  
(Devil eyes come, eyes open, eyes open)** _

* * * 

Siyeon walks to the back of the park after calling her wife to say she'll pick Gahyeon up. Bora instantly teared up in relief and told Siyeon she'd go home early and wait for them there. Siyeon smiles as she spots a familiar head of black hair resting against a lighter haired girl's chest.

'Yubin?' The girl startles as Siyeon suddenly crouches next to her, shooting her a friendly smile. 'I- yes, that's me. Hello, Miss Lee.' Siyeon shakes her head and looks at her daughter's peaceful sleeping face. She was well aware Gahyeon has been having nightmares as she can often hear her tossing and turning and groaning to herself as she passes by after a long day of work. She's glad she can catch up on the sleep, but wishes it wasn't exactly in this way.

'I'm guessing you're not going to class anymore either?' Yubin blushes and shakes her head. 'Okay, can I drop you off at home? Your parents must be worried too.' Yubin bites her lip. 'It's fine. I live alone anyway, so I can just go back on my own.' Frowning at this, Siyeon pulls out her phone and texts Bora. _Make enough dinner for 4, bringing the classmate._

'That won't do, you're coming to have dinner with us tonight. No objections!' Yubin opens her mouth to protest but finds it hard to say no to spending more time with Gahyeon and her seemingly kind mother. She nods and looks down. 'Once she's out, she's out. Don't worry. I'll pick her up. Here are my car keys, you can open the door for us.' Siyeon casually hands the young girl her car keys and carefully moves in to pick up her daughter, carrying her bridal style. 

Gahyeon instantly curls up into her mother's chest comfortably. Yubin stretches her limbs and gets up, making sure not to forget their backpacks and shyly follows Siyeon to her car.

_**After everyone left** _

* * *

Bora opens the door as she hears her wife's car in the driveway. She rushes over to find a freshly awakening Gahyeon in the backseat and pulls her into a hug. 'My baby! You're safe!' Siyeon smiles at the scene and locks up the car, carrying Gahyeon's backpack to the hallway. Yubin awkwardly stands around, not sure if she should go inside with Siyeon or wait for Gahyeon and her other mother.

'Mom, please.' 

_**I’m opening my eyes** _

Siyeon walks back out, knowing her wife won't let go anytime soon. She's the clingy type. 'Babe, she just woke up, give her some space. You can coddle her all you want inside after she's freshened up.' Bora whines, clinging to her only daughter as if she's her lifeline. Siyeon chuckles and opens her arms. 'You can cling to me instead?' Bora kisses Gahyeon's cheek and rushes into her wife's arms, being instantly lifted by Siyeon. Bora wraps her arms around Siyeon's neck and tightly wraps her legs around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

Yubin smiles as Siyeon carries her clingy wife inside. Gahyeon blushes and turns to Yubin, finding her looking at her parents.

'Sorry about them.' Yubin shakes her head and walks alongside Gahyeon, up to the front door. 'Don't be, they're cute and they care for each other and for you very much.' Gahyeon smiles at Yubin. She's glad she's not homophobic and even seems to like her parents affectionate relationship. Maybe she finally can make a friend.

_**All traces have disappeared  
Can’t believe me** _

Once inside, Yubin's bag is set next to Gahyeon's and Gahyeon excuses herself to get freshened up after her nap. Siyeon walks back from the kitchen, free from Bora, and smiles at Yubin. 'You can come wait with us in the living room for Gahyeon. We'll have some drinks and biscuits if you'd like.' Yubin bows respectfully. 'Thank you, Miss Lee.' Siyeon chuckles and wraps an arm around Yubin's shoulders, pulling her to the living room.

'Babe, she keeps calling me Miss Lee, I feel old now.' As Yubin is let go from Siyeon's grasp, Bora appears from the kitchen with a tray of immaculately decorated biscuits. The scent of freshly baked cookies fills the room. 'Yah, if you're old, what am I supposed to say?' Slapping her wife, Bora huffs. 

'Ouch, okay sorry. Hag..' Before Bora can slap her again, Siyeon steals a biscuit and runs off. 'I'm grabbing my laptop to work more here!' Bora shakes her head at Siyeon's antics and turns her attention to the young girl standing in her living room.

'Siyeon says you had lunch with Gahyeon and let her sleep on you.' Feeling interrogated, Yubin nods soundlessly, standing up straight with her hands folded behind her back. 

Before she can fully realise, Bora has already stepped into her space and pulled her into a tight hug. 'Thank you for looking after my baby.' Yubin isn't used to parental figures thanking her, let alone hugging her. But it feels nice. She slowly moves her hands up to return the tight embrace and finds herself melting into Bora. 'Anytime.' Bora smiles and pulls back from the hug, patting her shoulder. 'I'll hold you to that.' With a wink she guides Yubin to the couch and offers her some cookies. 'I just baked them today, please have however many you want.'

**_Don’t be sad, no more no more no more_ **

Siyeon plops into the couch, laying her laptop on the coffee table and shoving some cookies in her mouth. 'SIYEON, DON'T EAT ALL THE COOKIES AGAIN!' Siyeon shrugs and smiles at her wife, mouth full of cookie. Frowning in disgust, Bora turns back towards the kitchen. 'I'll bring over some tea in a bit.' 

Gahyeon walks in, chuckling at her mothers' antics. 'Mom, how is it you don't gain any weight when you eat like a pig?' Siyeon frowns for a moment but then smiles. 'I guess I'm lucky. It's a good think I can eat so much since your mother loves cooking so much!' Gahyeon smiles and shakes her head, hair falling over her shoulder softly. Yubin smiles up at her. _She looks so much more relaxed at home._ Meetin her eyes, Gahyeon blushes.

'Yubin, sorry for falling asleep on you like that.' Yubin chuckles and shakes her head. 'Anytime, really. You looked like you could use the rest.' Gahyeon nods while smiling softly before taking a seat between Yubin and her mom.

_**For me, no more no more no more** _

* * * _10 years later * * *_

Gahyeon stretches and rubs her neck. She's been handling interviews all day and the last interviewee is already 20 minutes late. 'Whatever, I'm calling it a day. If you're this late without notifying, you don't really want the job.'

Cleaning up her papers, Gahyeon shrugs on her coat and texts Yubin that she'll be home in 20 minutes. Opening her office door, she's met with someone rushing into the building. They curse as Gahyeon locks her door and moves to say bye to the secretary. 

'Shit, I know I'm late but my car had trouble and I really need this job.' Gahyeon turns, taking a better look at the sweaty and panting man in front of her. Her eyebrows raise in recognition. So this is how he ended up. Making eye contact, it's clear he doesn't remember her. She looks at her watch.

**_Uh uh  
Forget everything you saw_ **

She takes a deep breath as she recalls all the times Yubin told her she has a kind and pure soul. _You're a good kid, Gahyeon._

**_Believe that nothing happened_ **

Turning, she grabs a piece of paper and pen from the secretary, penning down a new appointment. She hands him the paper, which he takes shakily, desperation in his eyes. 

**'** I can't offer you the position you were going to apply for 30 minutes ago. However, come by at the date and time on the paper.' He nods gratefully, confusion visible in his eyes.

_**One by one, everyone goes crazy** _

'There are some lower positions that need filling. Maybe you can prove yourself and work your way up.'

With that, Gahyeon nods in greeting and makes her way out to her car.

Once seated, she starts the engine and smiles. Yubin messages her that her mother dropped by some freshlybaked cookies.

_**I just wanna make you scream**  
(Devil eyes come)  
Everyone looks at me and scream  
(Scream scream scream scream)_

_**I just wanna make you scream** _


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Suayeon/JiYoo/SingJiBoYoo)

_Your Rule perfectly assembled..._

This is not your typical fairytale. This is a story where friendship and loyalty come to the forefront, trying their best to overshadow betrayal and sorrow. Mourning the death of their king and queen, the whole country waits with baited breath. The only heir to the throne is a young girl by the name of Kim Bora, soon-to-be Queen Kim Bora...

* * *

_inside it even a single miss is too big of a poison..._

'Bora, look at me.' Slowly, she turns to the voice. Minji sighs, tired of watching her mope around. It's been a week since her parents, the rulers of the kingdom, were tragically murdered by the court's head of guard. Bora had him excecuted immediately and took her allowed month of mourning and preparation. The castle and its inhabitants had barely seen her since. Swallowed by anger, she spiraled into her own thoughts. Her handmaiden since birth, Minji, has been tending to her needs since. They're more like sisters than anything else. They were raised together and the king and queen were like second parents to Minji as well, raising her alongside their daughter as a shoulder to lean on, in case anything were to happen to the royal couple.

'You need to get some fresh air. This isn't helping anyone and I hate to see you so... so broken...' Bora's eyes moisten again at Minji's words. It's true, she's broken. Everyone knew her as the loud and energetic princess, always up for an unplanned dance party and joking around with the kids of the court's staff. That disappeared after the incident. The halls are now empty, the kids saddened at the loss of both their rulers and their friend.

'I am broken, Minji. What am I supposed to do? You know they'll expect me to marry and take over rule by the end of the month! I didn't want any of this!' Minji frowns and quickly pulls her best friend into a tight hug. They hold each other close, sobbing softly and relishing in the comfort their close friendship brings them. Bora would be much worse off if it wasn't for Minji being there with her every step of the way. From the announcement to the funeral to her mourning process.

'Just try to go out to the garden today at least? I've been working on appointing a new head of guards and need to have a meeting this afternoon in your name. The guards have apparently elected someone themselves. Someone that trained them last year and took over from the previous head for a few weeks when they were on the country side.' Bora rubs at her eyes, taking in her friend's words. 'Make sure they're to be trusted.' Minji nods. 'Of course. I won't let anything else happen to you.' Rubbing her back, Minji waits for Bora to settle her thoughts. 

_Now don’t hesitate Oh..._

'Clear the garden before your meeting. I don't want anyone to see me like this.' Minji smiles softly, glad she'll at least get some fresh air. 'I will. I'll make the arrangements and accompany you there before the meeting, okay?' A soft nod is all it takes for Minji to get up and leave, but not before leaving a soft kiss atop her friend's head.

The second she leaves and closes the door behind her, she hears Bora break down in sobs again. It takes every bit of her willpower to walk away from the door. With shaky hands, she makes her way to the barracks to arrange the meeting and tell the guards to clear the garden.

_Don’t stay trapped Oh..._

* * *

_You need to break out Break the wall..._

Gazing out over the flowers in the garden, Bora takes a deep breath. The soft fragrance of the flowers soothing her mind momentarily. Minji had rushed off after dropping her off, not wanting to be late to the meeting, as she's representing Bora. Getting up, she decides to walk along the rose bushes. She used to always tend to them with her mother. As she passes the bush she planted with her mother only the previous year, a tear falls from her eyes, heart breaking at the memories.

'Excuse me, are you okay?' Startled, Bora turns around, back facing the voice. She quickly wipes away her tear and puts on a cold facade, not wanting to show weakness to anyone. 

'Who asks?' Bora turns swiftly, freezing as she comes to face a gorgeous woman, clad in heavy armour and dark hair in a tight ponytail. Her bangs are just short enough for Bora to make out a set of cat-like eyes smiling at her. Taking off her glove, the stranger steps forward with their hand outstretched. Bora frowns at the gesture. _She doesn't know who I am?_ Thinking it may be someone from the entourage of the potential new head of guards from the country side, she plays along. It may be easier to pretend she's not the princess for a while. Just be Bora again for a bit until responsibility comes to bite her in the ass again.

'The name's Lee Siyeon, pleased to meet you.' Gently laying her hand in Siyeon's she nods. 'I'm Sua.' She smiles sadly as she uses her mom's nickname for her. 

_Oh no oh..._

'You looked a bit shaken there. You're sure you're okay?' Bora shrugs and pulls her hand back from Siyeon, turning to walk towards the benches between the rose bushes and apple trees. She needs to sit down, needs to feel grounded. Siyeon follows her and takes a seat next to her, taking off both gloves and smiling up at the afternoon sun. 'Quite a nice day out. These gardens are very well kept, I'm glad to see it.' 

Frowning, the princess turns her head. 'You're not familiar with the royal gardens then?' Siyeon shakes her head with a wolfish grin. 'I'm from the country side, far south.' Bora's suspicions are confirmed by the rugged looking girl. 'Was asked in for business. You work for the palace?' Bora nods and decides to leave it at that. For a few minutes, they simply sit beside each other in a comfortable silence. As it draws closer to evening and sun lowers, Bora starts feeling cold in her dress. Siyeon gently reaches forward and places her warm hands on Bora's. 

She startles in surprise, but quickly finds comfort in the warm touch. 'I'm used to being out in the cold. My body usually runs quite warm. Useful on the battlefield, or to warm a pretty girl's hands.' Bora blushes at her words, hiding her face behind her hair.

Sitting up quickly as the clock chimes 5 PM, Siyeon's eyes widen. 'I'm running late for a meeting. So very sorry, Sua!' Getting up, she bows to the princess before handing her her gloves. 'Stay warm. Let's meet again!' Running off, Bora follows the sound of her shaking armour. Looking down, she puts her hands into the leather gloves, bringing them up to her face. 'Smells like campfire.' Siyeon must spend a lot of time outdoors.

Slowly, the princess makes her way back to her chambers, waiting for Minji to update her after the meeting over dinner.

* * *

Minji had explained to her that the proposed head and their entourage ran a few minutes late but they made up for it with their enthusiasm and skills. She couldn't help but notice how Minji would blush when talking about the new head's right-hand guard. She made sure to take note to tease her later whenever they might meet.

A few days later, Bora finds herself wandering the gardens again, maybe wishing to meet a certain girl again.

_Except for you time flows busily..._

As she leans over to smell some of the orchids, she feels a presence hover over her. 'I somehow always managed to kill those back home.' Siyeon manages to elicit a soft giggle from Bora's lips. She turns to meet her eyes. 'Did you overwater them?' Siyeon pouts for a moment, seemingly thinking about it. Bora finds herself at ease in her presence.

'I might've... My mom was always better at those things. She may be glad I'm not there anymore to mess up her flowers.' Bora smiles melancholically, recalling all the times her mother chided her for overwatering flowers. 'My mom was like that too. She taught me everything I know now.' Sensing the sad tone, Siyeon gently places a hand on Bora's shoulder. 'I'm sorry, Sua. What happened?' Not wanting to talk about it, the princess shakes her head and simply allows Siyeon to rub her shoulder gently. 

'Which are your favourite in the garden?' Looking up, Bora's eyes sparkle slightly. 'The roses. I love the roses.' Offering her arm, Siyeon waits patiently until Bora loops her arm through. 'Care to tell me more about their care?'

And so they walk about, Bora explaining about the various plants and flowers as they pass through the garden, with Siyeon smiling and attentively listening to everything Bora has to say.

_Everything can’t always be perfect..._

Minji is glad to see Bora's mood liften since she started going to the gardens more frequently. Bora always did find her inner peace by visiting the flowers and tending to them with her mother. Smiling, she walks to the barracks, looking for the newly appointed head of guards.

'Hey, Minji!' She smiles as a blonde-haired tall girl approaches her. 'Yoohyeon, how are you?' Yoohyeon smiles widely, using a cloth to wipe the sweat off her neck. Minji gulps for a moment and clenches her hands together behind her back. 

'Ah, I'm okay. I was just training the guards. Seems they still have some techniques to brush up on.' Minji smiles back and nods. 'Master Lee isn't with you?' The oversized puppy-looking second-in-command shakes her head cutely. 'Siyeon? No, she decided to explore the castle grounds. She's been wandering off a lot lately. She says she wants to familiarise herself with every corner so she can better think of strategies for defense!' 

Minji nods, she did seem like the planning type. Yoohyeon looks more like the impulsive type but has shown herself to be very knowledgeable in many fields, one of them being languages. During one of their meetings, she mentioned she dealt with many different people from different nations so Siyeon puts that skill to use by letting Yoohyeon handle negotiations.

'Do you know where she might be or when she might return?' Yoohyeon purses her lips and Minji giggles softly. 'Not sure. I can help you look, if you'd like?' Minji nods, blushing slightly. She won't turn down a chance to spend time with Yoohyeon. She's taken quite the liking to her. 'I'd appreciate that, Yoohyeon.' Now it's the guard's turn to blush and scratch the back of her neck. 'I'll tell the guards to take a break. I've been pestering them for 2 hours already.' With a nod, Yoohyeon is off and Minji pinches her arm to make sure this isn't all a weird dream.

* * *

It's nearing the end of the month, Bora needs to get back to her duties and start preparation for her public corronation. She hasn't been able to see Siyeon as much as she's constantly working on different legal issues and Siyeon is busy finishing up their defense strategies and making sure everything is order for the day of the corronation, as it's custom to invite the neighbouring royals and nation's aristocracy. 

They found a way to keep in touch. Whenever either one of them visits the roses, they'd leave a letter there for the other to read. They correspond this way with Siyeon still not realising Bora is the future Queen she's hired to protect. Bora is encouraged by Siyeon's letters. It makes her want to do better at every meeting that follows, to be the Queen that Siyeon is so busy for. To deserve to be guarded by Siyeon's master and entourage.

_It’s okay..._

They were supposed to have a meeting with the full staff, the night before the corronation. However, Siyeon didn't think it'd be safe to have that many people in the same room and leave posts unattended. Instead, everyone but the guards met, so they could ensure the staff's safety along with the future queen's.

Bora is greeted happily again by all the staff, those who weren't able to work with her on preparation simply happy to see her again, with more colour to her cheeks. She may have even let a smile or 2 slip. She feels stronger, prepared for her duties.

_You’re doing great right now..._

That night, she can't help but toss and turn though. Memories of her parents assassination at a gathering like tomorrow's plus her impending duties leaving her panicking. Needless to say, she doesn't get much sleep that night. Minji spends the whole morning trying to calm her while running around and preparing for the corronation. Yoohyeon bumps into her a few times, able to give her a soothing kiss and hug, making sure the handmaiden doesn't overwork herself. 

_For Everything to turn out as you wish..._

She trembles, waiting in her dressing room. Minji walks in slowly. 'It's time, Bora. Are you ready?' Taking a shaky breath, she takes Minji's hand. 'I have to be...'

_Trust me oh Trust me Don’t stop, bet everything..._

Slowly, she makes her way to the throne room, where she can hear everyone chatting happily, music ringing through the large room. Minji squeezes her hand and walks ahead of her to announce her entrance.

_Needless worries only torment you._

_Tension will disappear abandon thought bewitch yourself..._

'May I have your attention, please!' Minji's voice rings over the crowd, instantly causing silence. Bora looks at herself in one of the mirrors. It feels like she just swallowed a pile of rocks. Her stomach feels heavy, heart pounding unimagineably fast. 

'May I present to you, our soon to be crowned queen. Her majesty, Princess Kim Bora!' Closing her eyes, she draws another shaky breath. She smooths out her dress and steps out from behind the curtains, nodding at the maids moving the curtain for her. 

_The future doesn’t seem clear yet..._

She meets the expectant eyes of hundreds of her disciples, aristocrats and royalty from neighbouring countries. The rocks feel heavier with every step she takes. _Will I be enough._ Another step closer to the throne. _Will I be able to rule as justly as my parents have._ She feels her eyes prickling, gulping down. _I'm not them. I am not my parents._ Her thoughts spiral, her footsteps become slower, less calculated. Minji's smile drops as she sees the familiar sight of Bora in the middle of a mental breakdown. She tries to catch her gaze to calm her, but it's too late. Bora's eyes glaze over with tears.

_Numerous plans hold you back..._

She breathes out an apology and finds herself lifting the edges of her dress, running out. The crowd gasps and murmurs. 'Her majesty seems to be filling a bit ill, please do enjoy some more drinks and music as we make sure she is alright!' Minji tries to get everyone distracted by prompting the band and maids to continue as they were. Music soon fills the hall again but the people keep murmuring among themselves. Just as Minji is about to make a run after Bora, Siyeon grabs her shoulder. 

'Let me go after her. Stay here and tend to the guests.' Minji is ready to deny her, Bora hasn't done well with strangers lately. But Siyeon's determined look makes her stop and merely nod in acceptance. With that, the royal head guard is off.

_Everything can’t be perfect all the time it’s okay..._

Siyeon quickens her pace, feet swiftly taking her towards the back doors of the palace. The roses. She knows that's where she'll find the distressed Princess. She'd been the first to gasp as Bora walked through the curtains. She smiles as she is now almost running through the garden. She's not mad at all that she was lied to. She's rather honoured she got to see a different side to the princess. She was able to connect to her as a person, for that she'll always be grateful. It warms her heart to know Sua/Bora is the person she'll protect with her life. There's not a doubt in her mind. Bora will make a great queen.

Spotting the small girl seated next to the roses, Siyeon wordlessly joins her on the bench. Bora stiffens and slowly turns her head. 'Siyeon?' 

'You know, I always expected a prince or princess to be present for a corronation.' She turns her head to Bora with a gently smile. 'So what made ours run away, Princess Bora?' She gasps, a hand finding its way to cover her mouth. 'I'm sorry I lied! I'm sorry I never told you... I just wanted to be normal... Not be royalty... Not have all those responsibilities...' Nodding, Siyeon brushes a few stray tears off of Bora's cheeks. 'No need to apologise. You were forgiven the second I saw how beautiful you look in that dress.' 

Bora is quick to blush and tries to hide her face. Siyeon grabs her chin gently, tilting her head to face her. 'Don't hide your beauty. I'm glad our Queen will at least be a sight for sore eyes. Helps morale, yknow?' Bora chuckles at the remark before sadly sighing again. 'I'm not sure I'm suited to be queen. My parents had so much more experience, were so much better at all they did.' Siyeon shakes her head. 'It's the people around them that made them king and queen.' Bora sniffles and frowns. 'Without your people, you can't be a queen and without their queen the people can't be united. You're doing fine as you are. Just stay true to yourself and listen to those around you. You're not in this alone.'

_You’re doing great right now..._

Bora throws herself into Siyeon's arms, hugging her tightly. 'Do you really mean it?' Siyeon hugs her back, careful not to hurt her with the armour she's currently wearing. 'I swear on my mother's flowerbed.' This elicits another giggle from the princess. 'But wait, weren't only the prime guards supposed to be in the throne room?' Siyeon nods. 'Yeh? That's how I arranged it, for safety.' Bora's eyes widen as realisation hits her. 'You're Master Lee...' Siyeon groans and rests her head on Bora's shoulder. 'Don't call me that, makes me feel old.' Bora gently lifts her head, rubbing Siyeon's cheek with her thumb. 'So you've been protecting me all this time, emotionally and physically, and I didn't even know...'

_For Everything to turn out as you wish..._

'I suppose so. Are you feeling better?' Bora nods softly, leaning her head against Siyeon's, who's breath hitches.

_Trust me oh Trust me..._

'You promise to stay by my side at all times?' Siyeon nods, leaning in. 'As long as you want and need me, I will be right there beside you, my queen.'

_Don’t stop, bet everything..._

It's Bora who closes the gap between them in a sweet kiss, her hands finding the back of Siyeon's neck, pawing at the muscle there to Siyeon's pleasure. Siyeon nearly purrs into the kiss, lowering her hands to squeeze Bora's waist. As they part, both are sporting a wide smile, cheeks painted a soft pink hue.

_Close your eyes beside me..._

Siyeon sits up and lifts Bora with her. 'May I escort her highness back to her corronation?' Bora bites her lip and nods, looping her arm with Siyeon and resting her head against the taller girl's shoulder as they slowly walk through the garden. Siyeon starts humming softly and turns her head to Bora. 'May I sing you a lullaby? My mother would always sing it for me when I got anxious before trainings and battles.' Bora wordlessly nods and closes her eyes, trusting Siyeon to guide her safely through the garden.

_I’ll sing for you_

_Lullaby for you_

_(Just stay with me)..._

Bora's heart calms as Siyeon sings softly for her and her alone. Opening her eyes as they near the hall again, she braces herself at the sound of the festivities. Siyeon stops at one of the side entrances to look at her. 'Are you ready?' Bora takes a deep breath. 'Will you stay with me?' Siyeon nods and holds her close to her side. 'Always, my queen.' Smiling, Bora nods and looks ahead at the door, chin lifted. 'Let's do this.'

_Right now, it’s only hardships..._

The crowd instantly stills as everyone turns to the side entrance opening. Everyone spots their princess, clinging to the Head of the Royal Guard's arm. Minji is in the middle of a mild panic attack when Yoohyeon pats her arm and turns her towards the door. She smiles softly as she finds her clinging to Siyeon. She quickly gathers staff to open up a path to the throne for the pair. 'Make way for our future Queen!'

_But you will rise again_

_You can do it..._

Bora makes eye contact with old acquintances as she makes her way towards the front of the room. Siyeon follows her pace steadily, providing her support and safety. Once she reaches the front, Minji moves up to bow before her and offer her hand to take over from Siyeon. Siyeon eyes Bora, who nods at her. Siyeon lets go of her arm and bows before her. Before she can move back to her designated position, Bora grabs her arm and kisses her cheek quickly. 'Thank you, Siyeon.' Blushing, Siyeon winks at her, trying to ignore the gasps and whispers in the crowd before moving back to her spot beside Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon winks and raises her eyebrows at her playfully to which her superior quiets her down with a well-aimed shove in her side.

_Everything will turn out as you wish..._

Bora stands in front of the throne. The royal family sword placed in her hands by the president of the royal council. As she cites her vows as Queen, her eyes meet with Minji's. She smiles at her best friend proudly, blinking away a tear as the council moves to pledge their loyalty to her as their queen.

_Just trust me oh Trust me..._

Minji is up next, Bora had decided she wanted her best friend to crown her. 'I'm so proud of you.' She whispers as she comes to stand before Bora. 'I love you, Minji. Thank you so much.' Minji tears up as Bora does too. She gently takes the crown off of its cushion and nods for Bora to kneel.   
  
  
_If you give it your all..._

She gently places the crown atop her head, pulling Bora back up. Minji takes a step back before kneeling down to pledge her loyalty to Bora again as well.

_Needless worries only torment you..._

She steps forward, in clear view of everyone in the large throne room. 'I introduce to you, her Majesty, our Queen Kim Bora!' The whole room immediately drops to their knees, pledging their loyalty and allegiance to the new Queen. 

_Tension will disappear..._

Bora bows her head towards the room. She stands up straight and takes a step forward again. 'As your Queen, I promise to be tool for the people, a voice for the unheard. Let us unite this country again!' The whole crowd bursts out in cheers. The band kicks back in for a night of song and dance. The nation celebrates as their queen has finally taken her rightful place. After a month of mourning and uncertainty, they can now rest easy with a queen who wants to understand her people.

_You don’t have to worry..._

As everyone starts dancing together, a certain guard walks up beside her. Bora eyes her mischievous look. Kneeling, Siyeon holds out her hand. 'May I have the Queen's first dance?' Bora smiles brightly, taking her hand and pulling her close against her to sway softly. 'Stop calling me, queen. It makes me feel old.' Siyeon chuckles at her words and smiles as she feels Bora relax into her.

_I’ll cast a charm for you..._

Minji spends the night laughing and dancing with Yoohyeon as Bora does the same with Siyeon. Later that evening, the 4 of them retreat to the gardens to chat and become closer. It is upon these 4 pairs of shoulders that the country's future rests. With friendship, loyalty and a sense of humanity, the nation unites as 1 under Queen Bora's reign.

_Parara ba ba babababa_

_You’re the only one_

_Parara ba ba babababa..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Oof, that was a tough one to write but I got it done somehow :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay posted for the next one-shot!
> 
> Have a good day/night! :)


	3. Jazz Bar

***Narrator POV***

It’s another quiet evening at the local jazz bar. Their head bartender, Minji, is busy cleaning her equipment and setting up before the first customers trickle in.

She briefly discusses with the waitresses and technical staff how tonight’s sets will go, before checking her phone. Their main act, Siyeon, hasn’t answered her since this afternoon.

Always being one to worry easily over her friends, a frown forms on her face. 

“Ya! Who’s making you frown!” The unmistakeably loud voice of her girlfriend, Yoohyeon, sounds through the bar. “WHO DO I HAVE TO BEAT UP?”

Instantly, her frown is replaced by a soft smile. “Babe, we both know you wouldn’t be able to fight a fly if it came down to it.” Pouting cutely, Yoohyeon leans over the bar, chin in her hands. “I still want to know why you looked so sad there.” Locking her phone and walking up to her girlfriend, she squeezes her cheeks. 

“Siyeon just hasn’t answered me yet, but it’s probably fine.”

Minji chuckles as she sees her girlfriend’s brain going into overdrive. She gets this very specific and very endearing look in her eyes when she’s overthinking something. Before she can mention it, Yoohyeon’s eyes light up and sparkle at her.

“I’VE GOT IT! OMG, WHY HAVEN’T I THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE!” Yoohyeon jumps up and grabs her phone, quickly typing away on it. Returning to her bartender duties, she waits for Yoohyeon to settle down before asking what she’s up to.

“I have a plan to make Siyeon feel better! Haven’t you noticed she only sings sad songs lately?” Minji looks up in thought. She figured it was just part of Siyeon’s eternal tortured soul vibe she had going on. “I guess? What’s this plan of yours, though?” Yoohyeon simply smirks and leans over to kiss Minji’s cheek before rushing off.

“You’ll see! I’ll be back tonight!’ 

With a shake of her head, Minji starts up the cash register and flips the sign by the entrance to ‘open’. She hopes her girlfriend doesn’t get herself into trouble, again.  
  
  


***Minji POV***

Frowning as I serve another customer, my eyes keep shifting to my phone and the back entrance. The 2nd set has just finished and tonight, Siyeon is supposed to go 4th and last as the closer. It’s not like her to be this late.

I turn to grab my phone and attempt to call her one last time when I hear the door open. Siyeon shuffles in, staring at the floor. She’s entirely dressed in black, bangs covering her eyes. I make my way to the artist’s room, following her.

Once inside, I tap her on the back to get her attention. Siyeon looks at me blankly and takes off her headphones. What sounds like ‘In the end’ by Linkin Park is softly playing from them. It seems so far away now, the days I’d catch her cutely dancing and singing along to Red Velvet’s Umpah Umpah instead.

Now, as she blankly looks at me, shoulders hunched, my heart aches for her. What happened to my dear friend and our energetic performer?

“Siyeon, are you okay?” It takes her a few seconds to reply, but when she does, her voice falters. With trembling lips, she looks up at me. “I don’t think so.”

Giving her a moment to settle in the couch and calm down, I gently place an arm around her shoulders. “What’s going on? Did something happen?” Her head shakes, moving her bangs out of her eyes slightly. 

“That’s the problem. Nothing happens.” I squeeze her shoulder, urging her to continue. “When you gave me the opportunity to work here, I was ecstatic! Someone finally noticed me! I thought it’d be a boost for me in the industry. But it’s been months now, Minji, and I’m not even attracting any new customers anymore.” 

So that’s what’s been bothering her. Pulling her into a tight hug, I try to calm her thoughts. “You are doing great right now, Siyeon-ah. It may take time, but you will get noticed again. I can ask around and see if you can play some gigs at a colleague’s bar if that’d make you feel better? I know your talent belongs out there for the world to see, but I also can’t help but want to keep you here. If it weren’t for you, I’m sure this place would’ve had to close months ago.”

Tearing up, Siyeon cries into my shoulder. I let her. I hope she gets through this slump, she deserves to smile every day and enjoy singing to the fullest again.  
  
  


***Narrator POV***

Siyeon settles on her designated bar stool on the small podium set up for their performances. Many regulars have already ordered a drink and settled to enjoy the show by their favourite performer. It’s no secret that most of the current customers come solely for Siyeon’s soothing yet powerful voice, accompanied by a high-quality drink served to them by Minji.

Their technician finishes setting up her microphone and the soft red spotlights that Siyeon requested for her set. She feels a bit better after airing out her thoughts to Minji but still hopes she can find her passion for singing back in new ways.

Minji finishes cleaning her glasses and leans against her counter, ready to listen to Siyeon’s set. She knows hardly anyone orders drinks during her performance anyway, in favour of drowning in her vocals instead. 

Taking in a deep breath, Siyeon nods to the technician to start the backing-track for her. As soft piano floods the room, everyone’s eyes are fixated on the singer. Siyeon herself has her eyes closed for the first verse, fully immersed in the song. 

Minji frowns as she watches 2 people sneak in from the entrance. One of them, lanky and clumsy, waddles over to her bar station. She quickly recognises her as her girlfriend, who is currently sneaking behind the bar to pull Minji into a tight hug. Smiling brightly, the pair share a sweet kiss.

Yoohyeon whispers into her ear softly. “Glad we didn’t miss her performance.” Minji turns to look at the stranger that had entered with her. “Who did you bring along?” Yoohyeon smirks and looks over at the stage. “A colleague.” Confused at her cryptic speech, Minji opts for simply holding her girlfriend and listening to her friend perform instead. It’s hard to understand Yoohyeon’s ways and the bartender has learned it’s easier to wait for her oversized puppy to come to her and explain herself than to ask for an explanation.

***Siyeon POV***

Opening my eyes, I notice someone moving through the crowd. Her long dark hair covers her face as she tries to quietly move to a free table in the back of the bar. As I continue singing, my eyes quickly find their way to the bar where Minji is currently cuddling her girlfriend, Yoohyeon. 

It stirs something in my heart, seeing her so happy with Yoohyeon. They make a great pair. Blinking away, I focus back on my audience. 

_Through the descending red light_

_I feel your eyes ah_

Sensing an intense gaze, my eyes quickly find those of the stranger that entered a bit ago. Her eyes are intense, burning onto me. Breathing deeply, I try not to let her distract me as I go into the freestyle adlib part of the song.

_Endlessly entranced by my humming_

_You give me sweet looks_

Her gaze seems to only intensify as I reach the climax of the song, closing my eyes to gently run up to a high note. Opening my eyes slowly, her head is tilted, a soft smile on her lips. Hiding behind the mic, I let my bangs cover my eyes, out of breath from a simple look from this stranger. My heart is beating fast and my face feels like it’s burning up. 

Accepting the applause, I take a small bow and lift my head, hoping to see the stranger’s reaction again. 

She’s gone. I bite my lip, mood lowering again. Did she not like it? She seemed so interested in my set, though? As my mind races over possibilities, I make my way back to the artist room, collecting my things.

“Siyeon, you did great up there! But you always do!” Yoohyeon slaps me on the back, showing affection in her own clumsy way. “Thanks, Yoo. Can you tell Minji I’ll be leaving? I’m feeling a bit hot. I’ll message her tomorrow before my set.” Yoohyeon nods with a lazy smile on her lips, stepping out of the way so I can leave. I put on my headphones and quickly hit shuffle, not paying attention to the playlist.

I blush as the first song to play is, of course, Heart Attack by Loona’s Chuu. I suppose it does fit my current state of mind. Softly humming along, I make my way home, in need of a long shower. Maybe it’s time to have another look at renewing my set.

  
  


***Bora POV***

Smiling to myself, I can’t help but hum the song that artist sang last night at the jazz bar. She has a great voice, smooth but powerful and full of emotion. 

Organising some of the new application forms, I can’t help but think of last night. Our eyes met and I couldn’t stop staring. It was exhilarating.

Getting up, I take my stack of papers and walk over to my cabinet to file them away. I can’t relish in the fact that I cleared my paperwork early for long because suddenly my office door is being broken down. 

Of course, it’s by none other than my insane colleague and friend, Yoohyeon. 

“BORA, WASSUP!” I groan and slap her up the back of her head. “What did I say about barging in like that?! What if I’m in the middle of an interview?” Yoohyeon merely shrugs at me smugly before draping herself over my desk chair. 

“Your secretary would’ve told me if you had company. Anyway, I’m done with my classes for today so I decided to visit my bestest friend, Bora!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose, taking deep breaths. As sweet as she is, Yoohyeon is also the equivalent of an oversized puppy on 10 cans of Redbull half the time.

“What if I’m not done with work yet, did you think about that?” Another shrug as she plays with one of the elephant statues on my desk.

“Be careful with those!” Rushing over, I quickly grab it out of her hands before she can break it. “Why are you really here, Yoo.” I sigh in relief as she finally gets out of my desk chair and rests on the edge of my desk instead. I quickly take my rightful place at the desk and cross my legs, looking up at the annoying giant on my desk.

“I’m here to see how you felt about last night, at the bar?” She smiles at me sweetly, her posture straightening. Ah, so she’s here for business.

“Well, as you said, indeed she has very unique vocals. She is very stable and seems to emotionally invest in her singing. All, good traits, of course.” I fiddle with a pen on my desk as Yoohyeon nods her head. 

“I think so too! I honestly don’t know why I never asked you to drop by before. She could be a real asset to the company.” I nod, recalling last night. Turning my head, I pretend to fill some forms on my computer as I feel my cheeks and ears heat up. 

“I think she has amazing potential and there’s not much more I can teach her. She’d be ready to throw into the studio, don’t you think?” Smiling, I nod again, not trusting my voice. It’d be nice to see Siyeon again. Her eyes were so deep, like they held the secrets of the universe in them, as they stared back into mine. I wished I could’ve seen her smile, she seemed solemn as she sat under the red lighting of the spotlights. I almost zone out as I feel a smack on my arm.

“YA, KIM BORA! Are you even listening to me?” Turning, I push Yoohyeon off of my desk. “Don’t yell!” As she gets back up, she leans in close over me, pouting in thought. “Yoohyeon, what do y-”

“OMG, YOU LIKE SIYEON!” I smack her away from me and cover my ears. “Sheesh, you’re loud!” Hiding my face behind my hands, Yoohyeon’s arms snake around my shoulders, pulling me into a back hug. 

“I can’t believe someone finally broke through THE Kim Bora’s walls.” 

Groaning, I push her off again. I know she won’t let it go, though. “Well, lucky for you, I think she’s single. She’s quite the loner. All you have to do is work that Bora charm of yours!” 

She goes on as I try to ignore her rambling. She means well but she’s such a handful when she gets like this. I do hear her mentioning something about Siyeon being a daily performer at the bar, though. That’s interesting.

***Narrator POV***

The following evenings, Siyeon feels lighter. Especially as she keeps meeting familiar eyes in the crowd. The mysterious girl comes in for Siyeon’s set and leaves during the applause. It’s frustrating to Siyeon because she never has the chance to approach the girl this way.

Tonight is no different, as she sets up, she notices her favourite stranger sneaking in and taking her usual seat at the very back of the bar.

_Did you slip in through open doors and sit down_

Making eye-contact once again, Siyeon starts her performance. Bora’s eyes never once leave the artist’s. A soft blush on both girls’ cheeks.

_Just to look at me like that every day_

  
  


*** * ***

As Siyeon reaches the pre-chorus, a familiar figure sneaks into the bar in a hurry. Bora had gotten herself stuck in traffic after a meeting lasted longer than expected. She hastily rushes to her seats and meets Siyeon’s nervous eyes.

Bora smiles at her then, causing Siyeon’s breath to momentarily hitch. Even with windswept hair and a sheen of sweat on her forehead from probably running into the bar, the stranger looks beautiful to her. 

_When our two eyes meet I want to stop singing_

_And draw closer to whisper oh nah_

  
*** * ***

It’s been a tough day for Siyeon, she feels like she’s been overusing her voice while trying to practice new songs to impress her favourite stranger at the bar. Minji warns her to stay home and simply rest for a night so her voice can recover, but Siyeon can’t stop herself from wanting to see the stranger again.

As she sings through the first verse, she watches a concerned frown form on Bora’s face. Her mood drops as Bora gets up and moves to the bar, halfway through Siyeon’s set.

Unbeknownst to her, Bora requests for Minji to make her a specific ginger-lemon based tea to soothe her throat. Bora begs Minji to not tell Siyeon her name and slips her a few bills to cover the ingredients for the drink. Chuckling, Minji watches as Bora disappears and Siyeon shuffles over to the bar sadly after her set.

“Did dream girl disappear on you again?” Siyeon nods sadly. “She didn’t even watch the whole set this time.” Minji sets the requested tea in front of Siyeon with a soft smile. The singer’s eyes widen in confusion. “What’s this?”

Minji shrugs as she continues cleaning glasses and preparing other drinks. “A certain stranger noticed your struggle with your voice tonight and requested a special drink to soothe your throat and get you back in shape.” With a wink, Minji turns to serve her customers.

Siyeon looks down at the drink, wrapping her hands around the glass and relishing its heat. 

_I feel I love you_

Taking a sip gently, she can’t help but smile as the sweet drink soothes and warms her throat. Minji watches her light up as she cherishes the drink in her hands.

_Oh I love you_

_Oh I like you_

_Do I know you? Oh ah_

  
  


***Yoohyeon POV***

I skip back to the couch with a bowl of popcorn as Minji scrolls through the TV channels. I love when she stays over, it feels so domestic.

“So how was your evening at the bar, babe?” Minji chuckles. “Siyeon is still hung up over her mystery lady. Though mystery lady actually made a move for once.” I place the bowl on my coffee table and hang on her arm. I haven’t been able to visit the bar due to new students the past weeks but Minji kept me updated on Siyeon’s mystery lady.

“OMG, what happened?” Minji turns to me with a big smile. I can’t help but lean in and kiss her before letting her speak. 

“She noticed Siyeon’s voice wasn’t in the best condition so halfway through her set, she walked up to me and gave me a recipe for a ginger-lemon tea and paid me to make it and give it to Siyeon. And then she just left.” 

I frown in thought. “Wait, ginger-lemon tea? With lemon zest on top and a slice of lemon and ginger in the glass?” Minji nods at me in confusion. “Yeh? How did you know?” I get up and grab my phone. “Did the lady look like this?” Minji looks at the picture of Bora and me on my phone. Her eyes widen. 

“Yeh! Wait, you know mystery lady?” I nod and sit back down. “That little shit. Her name is Bora, my friend from college that I ended up working with at the same company?” She nods in recognition. “Yeh, you brought her to the bar recently, right? But she left before you could introduce her to me properly?” I nod and smile at Minji widely. 

She immediately sits up and raises her eyebrows. “I know that look, what are you planning now?” I merely chuckle and snuggle into her side. 

“We’re going to get those 2 useless lesbians together, of course.” I feel her shake her head and reach for the popcorn bowl. 

“Can we first watch Tangled, though?” I nod excitedly. “Only if I get to sing Finn’s lines!” She agrees and we quickly get immersed in the world of Rapunzel.

_I think I love you (Love you)_

_Oh I love you (Love you)_

_Oh I like you (Like you)_

_Maybe you’ll feel it, too_

  
  


***Narrator POV***

Needless to say, Yoohyeon thought she had the perfect plan. Currently, she’s dragging Bora out of their company building for an impromptu lunch. At the same time, she’s texting Minji to make sure she gets Siyeon to the right restaurant.

Minji chuckles as she receives multiple texts from her overly excited girlfriend. She’s walking with Siyeon as the restaurant is close by. 

“I appreciate it, but you really don’t have to take me out for lunch, Minji.” She shakes her head and playfully pushes the singer. “What kind of absurd talk is that? Of course, I’m taking my dear friend out for lunch. And don’t worry, we can just discuss your set there and take our time before tonight’s shift.” Siyeon smiles at her, glad her friend is so caring and thoughtful.

The 2 enter the restaurant, Minji looking around for her tall girlfriend. 

Meanwhile, Yoohyeon is seated at a table near the back with Bora, who’s looking through the menu. “I really don’t understand why we couldn’t just eat at the company restaurant, Yoo.” Sighing and rolling her eyes, she pulls out her phone. “I told you, I wanted to change it up! We’re already holed up in that building too often!” 

Bora shrugs and continues browsing her options. Yoohyeon texts Minji to walk towards the back of the restaurant.

Doing as she’s told, she guides Siyeon to the back of the restaurant, where they catch Yoohyeon’s eyes. She waves at them stupidly, Bora’s back still facing them. 

In a much too loud and exaggerated voice, Yoohyeon greets her girlfriend. “Babe! Fancy seeing you here! What a coincidence!” Minji facepalms and shuffles closer to the table. “Indeed, love.” 

Bora frowns at the interaction and looks behind her, first meeting eyes with Minji and greeting her briefly, before her attention is entirely captivated by the dark-haired singer behind her stupid friend’s girlfriend.

_Even for the smallest movements_

_I can’t help but respond_

Siyeon freezes as well, meeting Bora’s surprised gaze. Yoohyeon quickly gets up and helps Minji guide Siyeon to sit across from Bora. “Wow, have you guys met? Looks like it. Siyeon, meet Bora, Bora this is Siyeon. Oh wow, I have to go to the bathroom, will you come with me, babe? Of course, you will! K, bye!”

And with that chaotic waterfall of words, Yoohyeon drags Minji off to hide further in the restaurant and keep an eye on their 2 friends.

_Baby you know it (Know it)_

_Know baby you know it_

Siyeon coughs into her fist, shyly looking down at the table. Bora feels her ears getting fiery red and quickly takes a sip of water to calm herself.

“So, your name is Bora?” Bora nearly melts at how small and soft Siyeon sounds right now. “I- yes. My name is Kim Bora.” She awkwardly reaches her hand across the table to greet Siyeon. Siyeon chuckles cutely and grips her hand with a nod. “I’m Lee Siyeon. Nice to properly meet you finally, I guess.” 

Bora is blushing furiously at this point, retracting her hand quickly. “Yeh… Sorry I never approached you before.” Siyeon smiles at the shy look on Bora’s face. She’s much smaller than she thought. Tilting her head, she remembers she was with Yoohyeon.

“How do you know Yoohyeon?” Bora scratches her neck and chuckles. “We actually work for the same company and have known each other since college. I’m the talent scouting manager at the company she gives vocal lessons.” 

Siyeon’s eyes widen. “You’re a talent scout for DCC??” She looked up to Yoohyeon for working at such a prestigious company but she never dared ask her to get her an audition because she wants to be recognised for her talent, not her connections. Bora nods. “That first night I came by, Yoohyeon had dragged me over, actually. She said I just had to hear the main performer for myself.”

The singer gulps, making eye contact with the smaller girl in front of her. “And? What did you think?”

Bora takes a deep breath. “I fell in love with your voice.” She smiles at Siyeon, who quickly returns the gesture, with an added blush on her cheeks.

_Perhaps we are similar_

_Thinking the same thoughts_

_Seemingly wanting for something oh_

Minji and Yoohyeon enjoy their lunch together once they notice conversation starts flowing between their friends. It’s been a while since they had a proper lunch date as well.

Bora and Siyeon ease into the set-up date quickly, discussing their tastes in music, love for dance and joking about their friends too, of course.

That evening, Bora visits the bar again, but this time she stays until Siyeon’s set is done and offers her a bouquet of crimson roses. Siyeon is quick to accept and pull her into a tight hug, causing huge applause and some wolf whistles courtesy of Yoohyeon and Minji to break out from the crowd.

_If you are now going to approach me_

_Don’t hesitate and come_

_Let’s skip awkward greetings_

_Like old lovers_

  
  


***A few months later***

Bora is excited. Siyeon’s debut single is supposed to release tomorrow but the company, including Siyeon and Yoohyeon, has been so secretive about it. Granted, it was a good stunt because it’s gained Siyeon quite a following already but Bora couldn’t help but envy Yoohyeon for having already heard the song.

Whenever she asks, Yoohyeon simply says that she’ll love it and it’s a surprise. Of course, Bora will love it. She loves everything about Siyeon. Over the past months, they’ve gotten to know each other better than anyone ever has before. They even sent Yoohyeon and Minji on a spa-resort weekend to thank them for finally getting them together that day at the restaurant.

“Bora, let’s go!” Yoohyeon’s loud voice booms from the hallway of her apartment complex. For some reason, Yoohyeon badly wanted to take her out tonight. She’d rather spend the evening with Siyeon, but she said she had to do final checks and rehearsals for her debut the next day. 

“I’m coming!” Bora grabs her purse and walks out, nearly toppling over Yoohyeon in the process. She sighs as Yoohyeon side-steps so she can close and lock her door. “Where are we even going?” Yoohyeon starts blabbing on about some ‘surprise’ while dragging Bora down to her car.

*** * ***

Bora frowns as they park at the jazz bar. “Yoo, you didn’t have to drive us both here? We could’ve just met here if you want to hang out at the bar so bad.” Yoohyeon smugly smiles at her friend and steps out of the car. “The bar is closed tonight, my friend.” Bora frowns in confusion and quickly gets out of the car, smacking the door closed behind her. “What do you mean?”

Trailing behind her, Bora stops when Yoohyeon suddenly turns. “I heard there’s a special event tonight!” Bora shakes her head. “What are you planning?” Yoohyeon simply shrugs her shoulders and pushes Bora in front of her. “Have fun!”

“Wh-” Yoohyeon has just successfully yeeted Bora through the bar’s entrance. Regaining her balance, she looks around her. The bar is dark, only the counter illuminated by a few strategically placed candles.

“Hello?” As Bora takes a step forward, suddenly the spotlights at the podium flicker on. Red lights shine down on the stage, reflecting off of a familiar figure. 

“Siyeon?” Bora takes a few more steps but stops when Siyeon smiles at her and music fills the room. 

It’s a smooth and jazzy sound and Bora can’t help but become entranced as Siyeon starts singing.

Quickly, she realises it’s their story. Covering her face with a hand, Bora smiles while tearing up. Siyeon sings to her, serenades her, and slowly makes her way closer from the stage. Gently she holds Bora’s hand and sways with her to the beat as she sings.

She softens her voice as she reaches the final chorus, taking the time to look Bora deep in her eyes and relay her feelings to the smaller girl. Bora gently caresses her cheek, smiling up at her.

_I feel I love you_

_Oh I love you_

_Oh I like you (Do-ru-doo)_

_Do I know you? Oh ah_

_I think I love you (Love you)_

_Oh I love you (Love you)_

_Oh I like you (Like you)_

_Maybe you’ll feel it, too_

Finishing up the song, Bora whispers back. “I think I love you too.” Siyeon leans in closely, discarding her microphone and pulling Bora closer by her waist, squeezing into her hips. 

“Kim Bora, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?” Bora chuckles and pulls Siyeon into a sweet kiss by her cheeks.

A ruckus is heard in the distance. Kim Yoohyeon’s booming voice resonates through the bar. “DID SHE SAY YES?!” The couple burst out in laughter as they spot Minji trying to pull Yoohyeon back to the backroom. 

Shaking their heads, the new couple relish in the feeling of holding each other, softly swaying to the song playing in their hearts.

  
  


_(I feel I love you)_

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh oh-oh whoa_

_(I feel I love you)_

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh oh-oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> This was long overdue and SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!
> 
> Tried something new. Worked together with a friend (twitter: @daeguseaofblood) to brainstorm on the scenes and such :3 We had a blast and hope to do it more often! Special thanks to Ash for this!
> 
> Have a good day/night :3 Follow me on twitter @shaimaafoop for updates!


	4. SAHARA (JiBo)

*Nobody POV*

Another cheer-filled day starts at Dreamcatcher Orphanage. Children’s laughter and footsteps echo through the hallways, reaching the office of the main caregivers, Kim Bora and Kim Minji.

It’s not unusual for the kids to come knocking at their door early in the morning, not able to wait for them to come out and play with them. Today is no different, and soon Minji finds herself opening the door to the resident troublemakers, Yoohyeon and Siyeon. Siyeon is usually the one plotting their pranks, endlessly followed by her loyal companion, Yoohyeon. Being only one year apart in age, the 11 and 10 year old are best friends, treating each other as sisters. Siyeon likes to joke she’s a wolf and Yoohyeon is her pup. They take care of each other well.

‘Well, look who it is. Good morning, girls!’ Yoohyeon excitedly hugs Minji. ‘Mom! Can we have pancakes for breakfast today?’ Bora laughs from behind her desk, setting some papers down. ‘Of course! Are the other girls awake yet?’ Siyeon shakes her head. ‘We snuck out!’

Walking into the hallway, Bora takes Siyeon by the hand as Yoohyeon still has Minji in a tight hold. ‘Then let’s make breakfast together and surprise them?’ The girls excitedly nod and quickly follow their ‘moms’ to the kitchen downstairs.

Bora settles into explaining to the girls how to make pancake and waffle batter, as Minji slips away to check on the youngest in the orphanage, a sweet 5-year-old by the name of Gahyeon. She usually sleeps in the same room as Yoohyeon and Siyeon, or ends up sneaking into the younger’s room if Siyeon and Yoohyeon tease her too much.

As expected, Gahyeon is curled up in the middle of Siyeon’s bed, holding one of her wolf plushies. Her little pink fox pyjamas stick out from under the blanket cutely. Pleased that she’s still sound asleep, Minji returns to the kitchen. Handong and Yubin had a tendency of oversleeping anyway and they didn’t have any school activities today so they can rest for now.

‘What happened here?’ The table is set with some of the pancakes Bora is still cooking, while Yoohyeon and Siyeon arrange the rest of the breakfast and cutlery neatly. ‘We tried helping Mommy with the pancakes but I dropped some.’ Siyeon giggles as Yoohyeon pouts cutely. She’s always been the clumsy one. Minji pats their heads and chuckles. ‘Better luck next time, kids. Practice makes perfect.’ This quickly lifts their mood as they go around placing cups on the table too.

‘How’s Gahyeon?’ Minji hums in response, moving around Bora as she’s done so many times before, helping her make waffles. ‘Still sound asleep. I assume Dongie and Yubin are still sleeping too.’ Bora smiles. ‘Those 2 are usually so quiet anyway, you wouldn’t know unless you barge in there.’ The adults in the room laugh easily together, comfortable together as they’ve been best friends since they were very young. Taking over this small orphanage was something they decided on together after graduating college. Bora has a nursing degree and a passion for cooking, where as Minji has a teaching degree and has always loved children.

Together they make a great team, and hold this house together to make a home for the girls under their care.

  
  


***

Red sand stretches endlessly

After a long day of playing together, it’s time for the kids to get to bed. Gahyeon had fallen asleep in Bora’s arms an hour ago already and so she decided to let her sleep in Handong and Yubin’s room as they wouldn’t disturb her. Siyeon and Yoohyeon were enjoying their final half hour of gaming of the day before they have to retreat to their room.

  


‘I’ll go read Yubin and Handong their bedtime story. Remember girls, only 30 minutes left, then it’s time to wash up and get ready for bed.’ The girls pout, looking over to Bora. ‘Can’t we stay up a bit longer tonight? We almost finished the game! And we already did all our homework yesterday!’ Bora can only roll her eyes as she’s heard similar pleas much too often.

‘You know the rules, girls. You can finish your game tomorrow.’ Sighing, Bora turns around, heading up the stairs to the youngest’s bedroom.

Minji kept quiet the whole time, trying to ignore the girls. She knows she’s the weaker one of the 2 caregivers as she easily gives in to the girls’ requests and compromises with them at the slightest pout or whine. It doesn’t help that she has a weak spot for Yoohyeon’s puppy eyes.

‘MOM! Can we please pretty please stay up a bit longer? Just an hour so we can finish the game!’ The 2 girls jump over the couch to cling to Minji, Yoohyeon’s eyes already sparkling and Siyeon trembling her bottom lip.

‘Girls, you heard Bora. You know the rules.’ The girls don’t give up, nagging at Minji more and more, Siyeon even allowing her eyes to well up with tears. Minji closes her eyes and leans her head back against the couch. Yoohyeon sneakily smirks, they got her now.

‘Only 1 hour and you girls will have to revise all your homework tomorrow again!’ Cheering erupts above her and Minji opens her eyes just in time to be met with a big hug from both girls. ‘Thanks mom, you’re the best!’ Bora enters the room, having overheard Minji allowing the girls to play longer. ‘I see you’ve decided without me.’ Huffing, she retreats, moving back upstairs to her own room.

The girls barely register this happening as they’re too invested in the game, but Minji heard. She also hears her best friend slam her bedroom door upstairs. Getting up from the couch, she sighs, muttering under her breath. ‘They’re getting older, they’re allowed some fun too…’

Soon, an infinitely cold dead end

*Bora POV*

  


I can’t believe she did this again. It seems like every time I manage to instill a new rule for the girls to follow, Minji just disregards it and gives them their way regardless. Of course, I want them to have their freedom too but the girls really need a basic set of rules, especially Yoohyeon and Siyeon. Otherwise, they won’t get around to studying or learning how to be more organized.

It makes me always come off as the bad guy. I’m not the one they go to when they want something fun, unless it’s food. I’ll always be the one they come to for more practical matters.

Sighing, I settle behind the desk in my room, looking through the mail and paperwork I still have to finish for Yooh and Siyeon’s upcoming school trips. I’m also always the one to deal with the logistics of things, while Minji will usually be the one to drive them to school and help them socialise better with kids their age. I can’t even remember the last time any of the girls asked me to take them out to the park alone, instead of with Minji. Gahyeon is the only one that still clings to me so much as she’s the youngest.

Shaking my head, I turn off my desk lamp, getting up to take a shower and do my final rounds before bed.

  


*Minji POV*

What’s so bad about having the kids stay up late just this once? Shaking my head, I guide the kids to their bedroom. They managed to finish their game even though their eyes are almost closing now as they hold my hands.

‘Thanks, Mom. I promise I’ll keep up with my homework well!’ I smile, softly patting Yoohyeon’s head. Turning to Siyeon, I lift my eyebrow, crossing my arms. ‘What about you, little troublemaker?’ Blushing, she waddles to the bathroom. ‘Yeh, I’ll do mine too.’ Pleased with the confirmation that they remember our deal, I fluff up their pillows and get their beds ready for them.

Siyeon returns from the bathroom first, getting into her bed and frowning at me. ‘What’s wrong, little one?’ Pouting, she slides under her blanket. ‘Mommy usually gives me a hug before bed.’ I try not to let my calm expression falter, gently patting Siyeon’s head. ‘I’m sure she’ll still pass by in a bit. She must be busy with something.’ Watching Siyeon sadly pout breaks my heart. The girls are so used to Bora reading them a bedtime story excitedly or giving them a tight hug before bed. I usually just tuck them in and make sure they’ve cleaned themselves up before sleep.

Turning, I watch as Yoohyeon waddles up to me. ‘Can you tuck me in tonight, Mom?’ Smiling, I walk to her side of the room with her and tuck her into her bed, nice and snuggly covered by her blanket. ‘There you go, sweetie. Are you comfy?’ Yoohyeon nods tiredly, looking absolutely adorable. Placing a kiss on her forehead, I quietly move back towards the door, whispering a soft goodnight to the girls before turning off the lights and closing the door.

Making my way to my bedroom, I stop for a moment at the younger’s bedroom. Peeking in, Handong and Yubin are already sleeping soundly in their beds, Gahyeon cuddled up against Handong sweetly. I can’t help but smile at the sight and close the door again gently, not wanting to disturb them.

I hope Bora doesn’t forget to check on the girls. Siyeon isn’t likely to fall asleep anytime soon without having seen her. Frowning, I enter my room. It’s one of those things that only Bora seems to be able to handle. Whenever the kids act rowdy or can’t sleep, she just instantly seems to know what to do to calm them down. She’s the voice of reason to them. They may like playing with me more, but they don’t usually come to me with serious matters except to help them with homework.

I sigh, getting myself ready for bed. I hope Bora gets over this soon.

Every moment, growing further away

My way

*Nobody POV*

The thirst of this barren land

My lips drying up beyond thirst

The days after that become more and more tense. Even the kids start noticing their guardians’ odd behaviour.

Bora mainly wakes up earliest, preparing breakfast for the kids and waking them up for school. By the time they’re ready, Bora is in the office, leaving Minji to ensure the kids finish their breakfast so they can leave on time. Bora then has the kitchen and breakfast table cleaned by the time Minji returns.

They each spend their time in their own rooms and avoid each other, giving each other annoyed glances occasionally.

One day, Siyeon even caught them fighting when they did end up in the same room together.

[Siyeonie flashback]

I found a cool caterpillar outside and wanted to show mom! I know Mommy has a fear for bugs but Mom is usually okay with it. I put it on a leaf and walk inside with it, careful to not drop it.

I hear them in the kitchen and excitedly walk up. But then their voices become louder. Mom is yelling at Mommy.

‘How do you think I feel when every time the kids are hurting about something, they ask me where you are?! I want to help them but they trust you more!’ I hide behind the corner, peeking around. Mommy looks at the floor, there are tears coming from her eyes.

‘Minji, this is exactly what the problem is. They only come to me about serious matters. Anytime they want to have fun, it’s all about ‘mom’ and I’m left out of the loop until one of them gets hurt!’ Mom angrily throws her towel to the side.

I flinch, hoping they don’t hear me. I don’t like seeing them fight. Looking down, I walk away with my little friend.

‘I’m sorry, maybe next time, buddy.’ I go into the garden and show him to Yoohyeon. She has a book with bugs and we try to figure out which one it is. Mom walks out to call us for dinner. Mommy doesn’t join us again. I love her cooking but I miss her at the table…

Pack all of that in reality

An oasis which I can’t find

A single oasis

[Siyeonie flashback end]

Bora becomes more and more uneasy as the days go on. She hasn’t properly talked to Minji lately. Any time they try, they end up yelling at each other, it’s very draining. Siyeon even came to her the other day to ask if they were angry with each other. Bora had to tell her they were just having a small argument, lying to one of her favourite kids in the house.

Yoohyeon was harder to fool. Despite her clumsy look, she was potentially the smartest girl in the house. Minji notes that yet again when she’s helping her dry some artwork for an assignment.

‘Mom, why are you and Mommy fighting? I read it’s not healthy to avoid each other.’ Minji’s eyes nearly pop out of her sockets, choking on her own saliva.

The little girl continues looking at her artwork as if she hadn’t said anything at all. For a moment, Minji thinks it was just her imagination, until Yoohyeon turns to her, reaching up with her small hand and patting her cheek. ‘It’s okay, Mom. We’re just worried about you.’

  


Minji blinks, feeling tears well up. She’s worried about the current state of her and Bora’s friendship as well. And now it appears it’s affecting the kids too. Yoohyeon smiles at her dried artwork, carefully tucking it away in her backpack, ready for school. ‘Can I go play outside?’ Minji absentmindedly nods. Her thoughts are a mess in her head, bouncing off the inside of her skull, giving her a headache.

  


Sitting alone in the living room, she can’t help but wonder out loud.

  


‘Maybe it is my fault?’

  


Nobody has a fixed path

Even if there are obstacles in front of me (I know)

Understand understand

  


***

  


Bora is sitting at her desk, doing paperwork when Handong comes knocking at her door. ‘Mommy?’ Bora smiles at her soft voice, getting up to open the door. ‘Hey, sweetie. What’s up?’ Shyly, she looks at the floor, avoiding Bora’s eyes. Softening, Bora takes her hand and guides her to her bed. Setting the kid on it, she kneels in front of her. ‘Do you need me for something, Dongie?’

  


Handong mumbles under her breath, confusing Bora. Not wanting to push the young girl too much, she pats her knees. ‘I couldn’t quite understand there. Sorry, sweetie. Could you repeat that for me?’

  


Hold onto the truth and fight

  


Looking up, Handong meets Bora’s eyes. She looks distraught, worrying Bora. Sniffling, Handong finally speaks up. ‘Are you and Mom going to leave us?’ Widening her eyes, Bora quickly pulls the sad child into a tight hug, her own eyes threatening to spill with tears. ‘Sweetie, we could never! What makes you think that?’

  


Patting her head gently, Bora’s heart breaks at the kid’s next words. ‘Signie and Yooh said mommies that fight sometimes leave their kids… Like how our mommies and daddies left us before we came here…’

  


I have to go forward, started war

The moon fills up the moon fills up

  


*Siyeon POV*

  


‘Okay, we need to stop mommies from fighting, right?’ Yoohyeon nods firmly. Handong and Yubin stare at the floor, nodding slightly while Gahyeon just pouts in my arms.

  


‘I don’t know why they’re fighting, but we don’t want to lose them! We’re family!’ They all agree with me. Even Gahyeon cracks a soft smile. She’s so cute. I look to Yoohyeon. ‘We have a plan. But we need to work together well!’ Yubin raises an eyebrow at me. ‘What do we have to do?’

  


I chuckle, happy they’re all on board, we need this to work. I don’t want to lose more parents. Not again.

  


SAHARA

Ra-ra-ra

Ra-ra-ra

Change everything quickly

A rocking ambition

SAHARA

Ra-ra-ra

Ra-ra-ra

Pray pray towards the sky which cannot be covered

SAHARA

  


*Nobody POV*

  


The kids sit in a circle in the garden. Bora was out doing groceries and Minji is busy in the kitchen preparing their afternoon snack. It’s the perfect moment for them to put their plan into effect.

  


‘Yubin and Dongie, you remember your part, right?’ Siyeon smiles at the younger ones’ nodding heads. They may be quiet kids but they’re very clever. Yoohyeon stands next to her, holding Gahyeon’s hand. As Yubin and Handong head off to prepare their part of the plan, the eldest kids kneel in front of Gahyeon.

  


‘Gahyeonie, when we call Mom, can you cry and pout? And don’t tell her what’s wrong, ok?’ Gahyeon frowns for a moment but smiles softly, nodding her little head. Her pigtails fly around cutely, making Siyeon and Yoohyeon giggle at the sight. They love their youngest sister.

  


‘Yooh, let’s do this.’ With a firm nod, Siyeon’s first in command salutes and heads off, leaving Gahyeon with Siyeon in the garden.

  


Siyeon walks over to the swing set, setting Gahyeon on the floor and covering part of her clothes with some mud, making it look like she just fell off. Smiling, she kisses her on the head. Yoohyeon stands off to the side with her football, ready to go.

  


Nodding, Handong and Yubin stand ready at the backdoor. ‘Let’s do this.’ Siyeon nods at Yoohyeon, who audibly tries to kick her football into the swing set for added effect.

  


With the wind on the front

start a fire and charge on

  


Minji startles as she’s finishing the final touches on the children’s’ afternoon snacks. A loud bang is heard, followed by a wail and crying. Setting down the knife in her hands, she turns to find Yubin and Handong rushing into the kitchen, seemingly panicked.

  


‘MOM! YOOH HURT GAHYEON!’ Confused at the wording, Minji wastes no time in following the kids outside, gasping at the sight. Yoohyeon stands by the swing set, her football in her hands, tears staining her cheeks as she hovers over a crying Gahyeon in the mud. Siyeon is kneeled by the youngest, wiping the tears off her cheeks and trying to calm her down.

  


Rushing over, Minji kneels next to them. ‘What happened?’ She lays a hand on Siyeon’s shoulder, moving her so she can inspect Gahyeon. Besides some mud, she seems okay physically, she must’ve gotten scared, Minji concludes. Siyeon sighs softly.

  


‘I was pushing Gahyeon on the swing and Yooh was playing football. She accidentally hit her with the ball and she fell off the swing.’ Yoohyeon plays her part well, sobbing as Siyeon explains the situation. ‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt Gahyeonie!’

  


Draw as I will

(Dream the dream I hope

For my perfect dream)

  


Picking up Gahyeon, Minji nods to the kids. ‘Let’s all get inside first, okay?’ Following her inside, Siyeon sneakily fistbumps Yoohyeon, who wipes at her fake tears with a sneaky smile. Gahyeon continues wailing as she promised her older sisters she would and Yubin and Handong play their part of being shocked and worried well.

  


Once in the kitchen, Gahyeon is sat at the table and Minji grabs a cloth to wipe the mud off of her. ‘It’s okay, sweetie. You’re okay.’ As she approaches Gahyeon again, she cries harder, wiping at her eyes. Siyeon frowns at Yoohyeon, faking anger. ‘I told you to wait until we were done at the swing!’ Yoohyeon sobs and wipes at her eyes, dropping her ball. ‘I said I’m sorry!’ Yubin and Handong pull the 2 apart as Siyeon fake-pushes Yoohyeon.

  


Minji’s eyes widen at the sudden riot starting in the kitchen. ‘Kids, calm down!’ They pretend not to hear her, continuing their bickering as Gahyeon’s voice towers over them with her cries.

  


Frustrated, Minji fumbles around in her pockets for her phone, ready to call Bora. She knows she can’t do this alone.

  


With the wind trying to teach me

and what you will gain by toppling me

  


***

  


Bora is carefully puzzling over how to best put her groceries into the back of their shared car when her phone rings. Looking at the screen briefly, she frowns. Why would Minji be calling her, they haven’t properly talked in weeks. Worried something happened to the kids, she quickly picks up, one hand still putting groceries in her car.

  


‘Hello?’ Her eyes widen as she’s met with wailing and screaming on the other side of the phone. Her motherly instincts kick in, one arm quickly throwing everything in the car as she waits for Minji to explain.

  


‘Gahyeon fell off the swing because of Yoohyeon hitting her with her football and now the kids are fighting. I need you, please come back quick.’

  


Part of Bora’s heart swells at the words. ‘I’m on my way. Try to separate the kids and hold Gahyeon in your arms, that helps calm her. Sing to her if you can.’

  


She hangs up with that, quickly returning the cart and rushing home in record time.

  


All of that hold back (Hold back)

It’s plainly visible, yet, why do you close your eyes like that

  


Rushing through the door, she decides to take the groceries inside later. Minji is in the living room, holding Gahyeon and softly humming to her as she continues crying. Siyeon and Yoohyeon are sitting apart, Yubin and Handong acting as a barrier.

  


Gahyeon instantly reaches for Bora as she comes in, crying louder again. ‘Mommy!’ Quickly taking her from Minji, she hugs the young girl tightly, whispering softly in her ear, effectively calming her down. Siyeon and Yoohyeon share a glance.

  


Even though the fierce wind scratches me

If I have the strength to stay sure

I can get through everything

Wah ah ah ah

  


***

  


Minji smiles as she stands at the entrance to Bora’s room. Bora is tucking Gahyeon into bed, singing to her softly. The small girl smiles up at her lazily, easily falling asleep to the sound of her voice.

  


Getting up, Bora makes eye contact with Minji, walking out of the room with her and closing the door behind her. They walk to the kitchen where Minji had already prepared the both of them some coffee after ensuring the other girls were in their respective rooms with their afternoon snacks, calming down after the events of earlier.

  


‘You know, I’ve always envied the relationship you have with Gahyeon. You always know what to do to calm her down.’ Bora blushes, sipping her coffee. It seems her best friend hasn’t forgotten she prefers hers with plenty of sugar and milk. Minji would always tease her to just drink milk instead.

  


‘I could say the same about you and Yoohyeon. You managed to get her to apologise and calm down so quickly. She tends to outsmart me usually.’ Chuckling, the adults settle into a comfortable silence.

  


‘Minji, I’m sorry for overreacting the past weeks. I think we each have our specialities in this household and should support each other in that.’ Minji shakes her head. ‘I’m sorry too, Bora. I shouldn’t undermine your authority. I do appreciate all the rules you set in place for the kids. I think I’m a bit too lenient.’

  


Smiling, they talk things through, hugging it out and agreeing to support each other fully and communicate better in the future, for their own sake and the kids’.

  


Behind the corner, the kids all fistbump and cheer, happy that their plan worked. Bora raises an eyebrow, checking behind the corner. ‘What’s this gathering?’ Blushing, Siyeon and Yoohyeon hug her tightly, explaining their plan.

  


‘You’re not angry at us, right?’ They shake their head, hugging the kids tightly. Gahyeon sleepily holds Bora’s hand. ‘I’m glad you guys made us realise a few things.’

  


Yubin smiles softly. ‘Like what, mom?’ Minji pats her head gently, looking over at Bora and back to their kids.

  


‘No matter what, we can get through anything together. Because we’re family.’

  


That evening, they watch a movie together in the living room, enjoying each other’s company and even building a pillow fort to the youngest request.

  


SAHARA

Ra-ra-ra

Ra-ra-ra

Change everything quickly

A rocking ambition

SAHARA

Ra-ra-ra

Ra-ra-ra

Pray pray towards the sky which cannot be covered

SAHARA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Finally another one-shot! Yaay!  
> This time again with help from my friend, Ash! (@daeguseaofblood on twt)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!  
> Have a good day/night! :3 Uploading this on my bday so it's my bday gift to you! xD

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> FUCK THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE! Dx my feels dammit
> 
> anyway, stay strong guys. Know that there will be someone out there ready to reach out and help you, just don't lose hope and continue to be the best person you can, only that way can you live a fullfilled life!
> 
> Have a good day/night and don't forget to vote for Dreamcatcher and STREAM! :3


End file.
